Last Call
"Last Call" is the 15th episode of season 3, and the 60th produced hour of Person of Interest. It originally aired on February 25, 2014. Synopsis Finch goes undercover in an emergency call center to protect a 911 operator, but it soon becomes clear that the threat reaches further than the team could have anticipated. Origin of the Title "Last call" is an expression used in bars when closing time is approaching, and the bar is taking its last orders of the evening. It has become a metaphor, although not a commonly-used one, for the last chance to engage in some behavior. The episode's name operates as a play on word in multiple ways: # The POI's psychological guilt, which catalyzed her career, is unburdened by rescuing Aaron from the man on the phone. Therefore, it is her last call taken in quest of redemption. # Harold receives the numbers via payphone, meaning this is the last call, i.e. number, prior to the emergence of Samaritan. # The episode is set inside a call center. Main Plot Points *Fusco has gained esteem in the police department for his capture of Patrick Simmons. *Working with a rookie homicide detective named Jake Harrison, Fusco takes on the case of murder victim Tara Cooke. *Having received the number of 911 operator Sandra Nicholson from the Machine, Finch goes undercover as a trainee in the 911 call center. *Sandra receives the call of 10 year old Aaron Hollander who is kidnapped by the Templario Cartel. She is then ordered by "the Voice" to delete a day's worth of 911 calls using Aaron as a hostage. *While Reese and Shaw attempt to locate Aaron, Finch and Fusco work to identify the specific call "the Voice" wants deleted. Fusco eventually identifies it as a 911 call made by his homicide victim Tara Cooke. *Fusco and Harrison are able to identify Ron Kincaid as the killer and his wife Gina as the one to hire "the Voice" to cover up the murder. They are unable to call off "the Voice" however. *Following the arrest of the Kincaids, "the Voice" calls off his contract with them and Sandra is no longer required to delete the 911 calls. However, "the Voice" shuts down the power to the call center as part of a trap for Sandra and leaves Aaron to die in a bomb explosion. *Reese and Shaw locate Aaron, take down his kidnappers and disarm the bomb but only find a phone relay and no sign of "the Voice." *In the call center basement, Finch and Sandra face off with what they believe to be "the Voice" but it turns out to only be a hitman sent after Sandra. The two subdue the hitman. *The next day, Fusco rejects a permanent partnership with Harrison who informs him that they have enough evidence to convict the Kincaids for Tara Cooke's murder. *Finch meets with Sandra and gives her closure by showing her that Aaron is safe. *Moments after Shaw hands over the phone relay, "the Voice" calls Finch and tells him that while Sandra and Aaron are safe, he would "be seeing him". Finch then removes the phone battery and lies to Reese and Shaw about what "the Voice" said. Episode Notes * P.S.A.P (Public Safety Answering Point): A call center responsible for answering calls for police, firefighting and ambulance services where trained telephone operators are responsible for dispatching these services in the event of an emergency call to '911'. * The episode features members of the Templario drug cartel. Los Caballeros Templarios (The Knights Templar) were founded in 2011 the coastal state of Michoacán from the remnants of an earlier disbanded drug cartel. Using the model of the ancient Knights Templar, members of the cartel vow to fight or die for the cartel. They now control the drug trade in Michoacán and parts of surrounding states, as well has having considerable activity in the U.S. * The storyline with "the Voice" is revisited in where the Voice resurfaces and Finch faces off with him again with the help of Elias. Production Notes Bloopers and Continuity Errors * When Fusco is writing up his notes on the murder, he mistakenly writes "founded by East River", instead of " found by East River" * Finch is shown inert in background of Sandra being given countdown timer, yet when the shot moves to Finch he already has the timer set to 15 minutes. Music Trivia * Solano refers to texts that delete themselves. This may be a reference to the app Snapchat, which allows users to send images and video with text which remain on the recipients' phones for a limited period of time. * According to the 911 call records, which were from two days previous, as well as the sheet Sandra signs to access the generator, the episode takes place on February 10, 2014. * The Templarios gang meets in a bar called "El Cetrero". It means "The Falconer" in Spanish. * This is one of the very few episodes not featuring the Library or Bear, though Reese mentions Bear. * "The Voice" gives Finch the closing statement of "Be Seeing You", this was a frequently used farewell from the television series "The Prisoner," and the remake which starred Jim Caviezel (Reese). This is also his final words before he is killed by Elias in . Quotes * "I'm afraid squirrels fall outside the purview of 911" (Finch, to caller) * "Besides, would you really want someone to call 911 and get me?" (Shaw, to Finch) * "As for your new found popularity, you've earned it." (Finch, to Fusco) * "Hey, didn't Glasses give you the message? My dance card's booked" (Fusco, to Reese) * "I can be more emphatic, but people tend to get hurt when that happens" (Kidnapper, to Sandra) * "Finch, we have a problem. This guy's not just a voice; he's a ghost." (Shaw, to Finch) * "30,000? That's not a haystack that's a whole damn farm!" (Fusco, to Finch) * "Wait a minute, you're telling me that 911 gets over 11,000 butt dials a day?" (Fusco, to Finch) * "I've never been one to wait for back up" (Reese, to Shaw) * "Hey, there is no 'dead' in 'team'. So instead of going all Charles Bronson on me, let me clear the way." (Shaw, to Reese) * "You, however, are another story entirely. Be seeing you." (Man on the Phone, to Finch) Media References es:Last Call it:Last Call Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes